March Winds
by Shamrock Shannyn
Summary: Nightwing's birthday puts him in a reflective mood


Disclaimer: Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne are the properties of DC COMICS. This is an original fan fiction story, not written for profit and not intended to infringe on their copyright.

March Winds

By: Shannyn Grayson Ivy

"Hi." Dick spoke softly, his voice filled with so many varied emotions. Kneeling down he came to rest in front of his parent's double tombstone. Subconsciously he reached out and traced the etching with his fingertips. It was a beautiful memorial that Bruce had helped him pick out to honor those he loved so dearly. He was grateful for that. It would have been so easy for Bruce to exclude him when making arrangements; after all, he had been so young. But Bruce, probably better than anyone, understood. From the caskets to the plot to the tombstone and what would become inscribed therein, Dick had been involved in every detail. Strange that it had become the first thing they bonded over…

"So how do I look?" Dick asked. Holding up his arms and hands in an elaborate manner; he used a 'ta-da' tone that sounded more chipper than he actually felt. "Do I look a year older to you guys?" The March winds tussled his raven locks about, and taking it as a sign, he smiled.

"Feels more like it's been ten…" Dick let his voice trail off as his thoughts drifted back over his havoc filled life of the last twelve months. "But then again, I guess I say that every year, huh?" Dick asked with a shrug of his weary shoulders.

Lost in thought, Dick sat motionless for hours as the March winds swirled about him. This was the one day of the year that he indulged himself. He told himself that his parents would want at least that for him. One day to just enjoy the present of just 'being'. The chance to take an annual trip down memory lane to reflect on where he came from and where he hoped he was going. It was honestly the only time he ever really took solely for himself. It cleansed him, energized him, and gave him hope for the future…

As darkness enveloped him, Dick reached out and stretched his taut muscles. He vowed to himself not to be sad. After all, he carried them with him always, so it wasn't like he was leaving them or even like he _ever_ could.

"How long you been here?" Dick asked the darkness without turning around.

"Not long." A deep voice answered gently.

"Liar." Dick retorted with an appreciative smile.

"Didn't mean to disturb you…" The voice broke off, unsure of what to say.

"You didn't. I was just about to leave anyways. You want to get a burger or something?" Dick asked. His back still positioned to his visitor, Dick reached over and kissed the names on his parent's tombstone.

"I guess we could, if you don't tell Alfred. You know how he feels about 'burgers'… So, is that what brings you to Gotham tonight?" The voice asked lightly.

"Actually, it's my birthday." Dick answered and turned around to face the man who had changed his life in such a profound way that it was unimaginable to think that, except for fate, they might not have ever met at all.

"Birthday? I didn't realize." Bruce Wayne replied sheepishly.

"Liar." Dick laughed and punched his adopted father in the arm.

As Dick's laugher rang out, the March winds kissed the exposed skin on his face, filling him with peace. It was as if his parents were sending him a very special birthday message. Dick felt his eyes sting with unshed tears and then he felt a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Come on kiddo, you've got a house full of people waiting to celebrate with you." Bruce informed Dick softly. He understood Dick's need to be here, with his parents. But he also feared Dick getting lost in his sorrow.

"Okay, but only for a little while. Then we shoo everyone out. I want just you and me time. Okay?" Dick asked and held his breath waiting for Bruce's reaction.

Bruce was silent for so long that Dick chanced a glance up at him. When Bruce saw Dick was awaiting a reply he forced himself into giving one.

"Sure, if that's what you want." Bruce shrugged. "Not that I've missed you or anything…" Bruce answered coyly.

"Liar." Dick grinned.

From all around them, the trees swayed as though the March winds themselves were celebrating the birth date of their favorite Robin…


End file.
